On a Boat
by ModernDino
Summary: A viral outbreak causes the world to go into chaos and now the infected roam the streets. While surviving, the four survivors face heart break, tragedy and other complications. First chap is really short!
1. Raid

Hey everyone, I thought I would combined my two favorite things in this universe together; Zombies and Bones. I'm trying to keep everyone in character so suffer through this with me and we'll see how the finished product looks!

* * *

It had been three long months since Temperance Brennan had crossed the boundary between water and land. Three months since she stepped onto the over crowded house boat that she despised. She turned her head slightly and caught Angela's eye who waved back in assurance. Jack Hodgins rowed frantically in an effort to keep up with Seeley who aggressively rowed forward. Temperance could feel his anger and knew today would not be the day to screw up anything. Seeley. When did she start calling him that?

"He'll be fine." Jack assured her, as though he was reading her mind. "Burning off a little tension will be good for him."

Brennan said nothing. She knew he still disagreed that she should be going on this raid, but she had a good point in going.

_"What if we get infected?" Jack had asked. "What happens to them? Would you rather that they tried to figure their way around by themselves or we showed them the safest way?"_

_"Nobody is getting infected." Booth argued. _

_"That isn't realistic."_

_"No. Nobody is getting sick, I won't let that happen."_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a cure." Hodgins snapped. _

_Brennan stepped around the corner and Jack immediately stopped. Booth turned slightly, barely moving his head._

_"Bones go bac-"_

_"Booth I need to go." Temperance stated as though there was no argument at all. She turned her gaze to Hodgins. "Could we have a moment?"_

_Jack nodded and walked inside. _

_She begged and yelled and he matched her, but soon fell silent as soon as she suddenly broke down in a fury of tears. He sighed and leaned against the railing with his head in his hands. He went back to that first night on the houseboat where she was finally allowed to mourn the death of their child. Tonight he couldn't reassure her though. Their separation felt new and painful. _

_"Okay, you can go."_

Hodgins and Booth leaped over the side of the boat and anchored a few feet away from the shore. Temperance followed suite while Hodgins rummaged through the boat and threw an orange plastic item at her.

"It's an inflatable life jacket, in case you need to swim back to the house." Jack explained. "The infected can't swim or maneuver through water very well."

He handed her a hatchet and helped himself to a crossbow. Booth was waiting impatiently for them a few feet ahead already. He was found himself unable to look at her without feeling a swelling rage in his chest. Not at her exactly, at the situation and what caused them to be in that situation. An urge to kill every last of the infected filled him to release some anger. What pissed him off most was that the infected were oblivious to the damaged the caused. For whatever illogical reason, that made him the angriest.

"The grocery store and the sporting good store." Booth informed Hodgins. He glanced over at Temperance. "Only grabbed essentials."

Temperance merely nodded and followed the two into the dense forest ahead.


	2. Fight

_Chapter two commence! Please remember to review, it keeps me motivated!_

* * *

It took about thirty minutes to reach the small town, a ghost town in every sense of the word. Blood was stained on the glassy surface of most of the buildings, but it was coated on what looked like a gun store. Suddenly Temperance felt uneasy as they approached the abandoned general store. Booth however would not allow her to pause as he rushed in.

Hodgins bumped her into the doorway as encouragement and most likely to cause the least amount of arguement between the two. Booth walked the front of the store and sealed off the back door with a broom before he motioned Temperance to begin. She rushed to the female products, but before she could reach the section she spotted a luxuary she had suddenly missed dearly.

_"Only grab essentials."_

Without thinking, Temperance grabbed blindly at whatever make-up her hands would touch first. She was practically jogging and swept a couple packages of tampons into her basket along with a few much needed baby products like baby powder and diapers. She added toliet paper, tooth paste, shampoo, soap, forks, plates, and a gallon of water which she decided to carry in her free hand.

Feeling guilty, she dumped a box of tampons and hid the makeup in it, that way there was no way Booth would find it.

"Bones, let's go."

Temperance looked up to Booth leaning on the counter unpatiently. She nodded, avoiding eye contact and began to head out the door. They moved swiftly to the sporting goods store and Temperance watched the door this time while Hodgins joined Booth to stock up on fishing equipment. As they crossed town, Hodgins eyed the liquor store and nudged Booth.

"Sure?"

"Yes." Booth said shortly.

Brennan noticed and guessed Booth refused to go because she was there, but said nothing and continued to walk towards to forest.

Another forty minutes passed before they were back and loading the boats. Everyone was silent as Hodgins and Booth pushed the boat out and rowed back to the houseboat.

"Next time we'll show you more."

Hodgins promised. His eyes darted towards Booth who was ahead.

"As soon as Booth is more comfortable at least."

"Yes, that would make sense."

"Sorry about him. He'll get better."

"I know."

They didn't say anything else until Angela and Michael met them on the deck.

"Daddy!" Michael squealed as Jack lept onto the dock.

Jack tied to boat to a ring and swept his son up in the air. Michael rambled about a puzzle he recently finished while Brennan handed the baskets to Angela and stepped off the boat herself.

"Look in the tampon box, I snuck something with me." Temperance whispered as Booth disappeared into the small house.

"Don't tell Booth, He'll be pissed."

Angela shot a questioning look at her, but nodded in agreement and led the way to the kitchen. Booth must have gone to the back to put away his items so Brennan took the oppurtunity to push the small black box at Angela.

She unfolded the top and peered inside, smiling as soon as she recognized the items inside.

"Booth is going to kill us once he see's us wearing it."

"You can just say you found it in once of your old suitcases and forgot about it." Temperance said without hesistation. "It's yours, I don't want it."

Angela paused, not knowing how to respond for a second.

"Well don't be afraid to ask for it if you do."

"I won't since Seeley and my sex life have ended." Temperance said without emotion.

"Sweetie. It's understandable-" Angela pursed her lips together and crinkles appeared on her forehead. "Since when did you start calling him Seeley?"

Brennan paused and thought about it for a second again.

"I don't know, sometimes it just slips."

"You don't ever call him that do you to his face?"

"I don't call him anything." Temperance turned her head slightly and drew back.

Angela sighed and began to put the items away in the small bathroom cabniet. As soon as she finished, less than a minute later, Micheal came running inside. Brennan heard Hodgins's heavy footsteps follow and his voice call out.

"Mommy, I want to show Dad our puzzle!" Micheal announce as he squeezed between Bones and the door into the bathroom.

"Okay, let's go!" Angela suddenly smiled and held Micheal's outstreched hand. Her face transformed to a more serious expression as she looked at Brennan directly.

"Go tell Booth thank you if you want to go out again."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Angela commanded as she allowed Micheal to drag her into the kitchen.

Temperance sighed and followed them. The small family was all smiling as they gathered around the dining table at Micheal's fifty piece puzzle. Jealousy tugged at Brennan, but she made herself exit to go find Booth.

He was sitting in a lawn chair, staring out at the horizen. The sun was burning brightly outside compared to inside, uncomfortably so, but Booth didn't seem to blink. She stopped about a meter behind him.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me go." She said blankly.

"No problem." He answered back in the same tone.

She paused for a second and glanced back at the laughter that was coming from inside.

"Breaks your heart doesn't it?" Booth mumbled. "To watch someone live the life that you should have?"

"The heart can't break." Temperance responded. "But if you are refering to Angela and Hodgins, then yes it does make me feel sad."

Booth said nothing.

Brennan sighed. She didn't want to go back inside, but she felt strangly uncomfortable there with him.

"I always wonder what would happen if she was here, with us." Temperance said quietly, feeling her throat tighten. "But seeing that it will do nothing day dreaming about it, I try not to imagine it."

"Are you saying I'm day dreaming?" Booth snapped.

"No." Temperance quickly answered. "I'm trying to comfort you by explaining my grieving process."

"I pretty much know how you grieve." Booth's voice grew bitterly. "I was there for you. You left me."

"I saw no reaso-"

Booth turned his whole body and stumbled out of his chair at one time. He got up in her face and tightened his fist. A bottle of Jack was between his legs and as soon as he stood, it broke on the wooden deck. Inside, the house grew quiet.

"What, the reason you left was because our daughter died? Because if you fucking lied to me on the steps of that chapel, that we weren't together just because of Christine-"

"Booth."

Jack was standing outside now. Booth took a moment to stare at Jack and that was all it took before he realized what he was doing. Booth shrunk back and stared back at the water.

"Booth that wasn't what-." Temperance stuttered.

"Please, just." Booth mumbled. "Not now."

Temperance simply nodded and walked into the door Jack was holding open. Angela embraced her in a hug as soon as she entered.

"I'm sorry." Angela simply said.

"Me too."


	3. Apology

_Reviews, reviews, reviews! I love you guys! You should see me whenever I get a review, I fangirl out. Don't worry, I will make them happy once again.. In the next chapter or two :) I've been forgetting the disclaimer so I'll try to remember from now one _

_DISCLAIMER: I only wished I owned bones._

* * *

Booth had might as well struck Brennan across the face. He possibly felt the same towards her, she had no intention on finding out though.

Quietly observing the darkened skies, Brennan found a unexplained peace that seemed to lighten her. Angela had felt terrible, as though Booth's outburst was her fault which it wasn't. Angela explained that Booth was waiting for a reason to explode, that he wasn't the same FBI agent that they all had once known at that time. Temperance argued that Angela was incorrect.

"He's Booth still." Temperance insisted.

"Honey I know." Angela tried to explain. "I mean that he isn't acting like he did a couple months ago."

Temperance was at a loss. She didn't understand, however she could awknowledge that Booth was angry, mostly at her and at the point where he saw no logic expect what he believed to be true. Temperance suddenly felt sick as she remembered her daughter. Angela said Temperance dealt with her death by acting as though it didn't affect her and by doing so she was going to metaphoricly blow up in the near future. The near future didn't necessarily mean tomorrow though, so with a sigh, Temperance dragged herself inside, to her bed and crawled into bed, prepared for another restless night.

The next morning came at last, but Hodgins and Booth were no where to be found. Apparently they had left near four in the morning for a fishing trip. Brennan didn't see them at all so either Angela was lying or they had sailed out of sight. Temperance took the time to sit outside to read a book she had read several times, however it was better than nothing. Hodgins had some point had tried to convince Booth on a raid to go into a used book store, however, only essentials.

Temperance didn't mind, it seemed unimportant to their survival and the risk for her enterainment seemed more than pointless. Yet that didn't mean she wasn't bored. About midafternoon Jack and Booth were back at last.

Angela embraced him in a passionate hug like everytime he left for more than an hour. Booth refused to make eye contact with Temperance or Angela, ignoring Hodgins for most of the evening as well. Angela had prepared canned corn and rice for dinner, a cheap and unfullfiling meal yet a warm one.

The chill fall nights were approaching, but regularly Booth had taken the habit to go outside after dinner and smoke. Tonight he grabbed his jacket and left his ciggarettes on the counter. Rushing out, he gentely tossed his jacket on Temperance's lap. She looked down, surprised and unsure at the clothing. She automatically looked at Angela when the slam of the screen door shook her from her state of confusion.

"Go." Angela demanded.

"But you said-"

"I don't care what I said before, go!"

Temperance pushed her chair out, hurrying to get out of the door before Angela started yelling again. Booth was sitting near the water, hands in his pocket and staring upward.

"Do remember that case where the girl with that aging disease drew all those pictures of the solar system."

"The one with Winters syndrome who was killed by her mother?" Temperance said. "Yes, why?"

He paused before saying in a scattered responce, "I don't know. I was just thinking about it." Silence filled the still air.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said." Booth tried.

"I'm sorry too."

"No." Booth quickly cut her off. "You don't have a reason to say sorry. I wasn't being fair yesterday."

"It's okay Booth."

"It's just- I get so pissed off and I end up being an asshole to whoever happens to be around." His gazed dropped reactively.

"It's okay."

"Stop saying that. It's really not."

A pause.

Brennan took a deep breath. "It's okay, not as an apology, but because sometimes I really hate you too."

"I don't hate you." He muttered.

"Okay more like hate our situation."

"Which one." Booth asked shortly.

"Which one?"

"Yeah, the one where our daughter died or the one where we weren't together anymore."

"The daughter one." Brennan stopped as she watched Booth's lip tighten. "But I hate the other one just as much."

"No offence or anything, but that was your decesion."

"Yes." Brennan sighed.

Booth waited for more, but Temperance said nothing else.

"Am I ever going to get a reason?"

"I-" Temperance tried and once again her throat tightened. She couldn't get the words out even if she wanted to, so instead she folded her arms, bowed her head and shook her head furiously.

"I can wait." Booth said. He turned and walked back inside without another word.

* * *

**_Short chapter, sorry. I really wanted to get this one up!_**


	4. Horde

Sorry guys for the wait. Your reviews are incredible, keep em' coming!

* * *

Clark Edison stuffed a map back into his backpack and with a sigh of defeat, continued down the final road that would lead him to God knows where according to the directions. His family was dead or missing it appeared with the amounts of blood and body parts scattered throughout his parents house. During the panic, Hodgins must have slipped the map into his bag. A last resort, but Clark was thankful at least for it, although he didn't really enjoy the idea of spending the rest of his days with Jack and Angela. Secretly he hoped that Jack wasn't there anymore and led him to a secure location where he could live alone.

The red line that gave direction to the location of safe house, so Clark had called it, dove into the forest. Reluctantly, Clark followed the line and cautiously drove about a mile or two until he saw the reflective surface of the lake's edge. Out in the distance, it seemed to be a floating house.

"By God Hodgins, you are a genius."

Last time Booth had checked, infected personals could not drive. However with the world going to shit, nothing was impossible.

Booth quietly walked around the intruder and briefly thanked his military training. Booth was mere inches away from the figure who sat idiotically on his moped, staring out at the houseboat. Booth felt chills run down his neck.

He cocked his gun, the sound made the man suddenly tense up and slightly duck. His hands slowly raised over his head.

"How did you get here?"

The man paused.

"Answer me!"

"Booth?" The man questioned, his voice muffled from under his helmet. "Seeley Booth?"

Booth drew back slightly in surprise. "Take off the helmet."

The man lifted his helmet off and turned, with his arms still raised and smirked.

Booth lowered his weapon and glanced back at the moped.

"Nice bike."

"It gets like eighty miles to the gallon." Clark shot back.

"Again, how did you get here?" Booth asked unemotionally.

Clark dropped his backpack and went through it. Booth unintentionally gripped gun tightly and raised it about an inch. Clark stopped and glanced up at Booth.

"Do you wanna go through it instead?"

"No, no sorry." Booth tried to relax. "Force of habit."

Clark pulled out a map. unfolded it and handed it to Booth.

"My family is dead so I figured this is my best shot." Clark explained. "I think Hodgins gave it to me."

"Must have, he was the one who led us here." Booth glanced over the map. It appeared the Hodgins took a red sharpie and routed Clark from the Jeffersonian to where they stood. "I'll take you in."

"Um what about this?" Clark motioned to the moped.

"Right, the girl bike." Booth pointed to the gardening shed and threw Edison the key to the lock. "Bring it back."

Clark pushed the bike to the shed while Booth readied the boat, pushing it slightly in the water and waited for the former squint. Clark tiptoed into the water and leaped into the boat, rocking it vigorously. Booth stopped to watch him struggle to get upright.

"Just go." Clark grumbled.

Booth chuckled and pushed the boat out, jumping in with slightly more grace.

"I'm guessing Brennan and Christine are here with you too then. Who else is here?"

Booth's expression grew hard and he swallowed hard.

"Just me, Brennan, Jack, Angela and Micheal."

Clark paused and realization flooded his face.

"I'm sorry."

Booth grew silent, his facial expressions showed nothing. Luckily they were close enough to the dock of the house boat that the awkwardness of the situation did not last long. Hodgins was on the roof, but he paid no attention to the new comer.

"Jack." Clark called out.

"Glad you could make it." Hodgins answered, although he didn't remove the binoculars from his face. Booth stood up after tying the row boat to the dock. He glanced out at the forest in the area that had stolen Jack's attention from his former co-worker.

"Jack." Booth said slightly alarmed. "What is that?"

Hodgins didn't answer.

"HODGINS."

"They've have come out here." Jack said quietly, just loud enough for the two men to here. He lowered the binoculars and stared at Booth in awe.

"How many are there?"

Hodgins looked back into the binoculars.

"I'd say ten."

Booth stared out and looked inside the screen door where Angela, Brennan and Micheal were.

"I guess we finally get to try out rifle eh?"

* * *

_Sorry it has been so long to update, please forgive me!  
This chapter is short because of the wait, but more by Monday hopefully. Next chapter will focus more on what's going on between Brennan and Booth!  
_


End file.
